Shadow regresa
by jyna
Summary: alice salio un año con shadow, y cuando quieso terminar con el, el le juro que ivan a volver a estar juntos.. leanlo si quieren
1. Chapter 1

**Era una mañana soleada en japon. Cierta chica pelirroja recien llegada de moscu, se encontraba en su cuarto nuevo acomodando las cosas en su armario. En ese momento suena su celular..**

**Alice-hola**

**Runo-hola alice soy yo runo, me recuerdas?**

**Alice-runo que sorpresa! Que cuentas?-dijo alice feliz**

**Runo-nada aca aburrida, me entere que regresaste a japon y queria preguntarte si quieres que nos juntemos en el parque!**

**Alice-sisi me encantaria, le aviso a mi mamá y voy para alla!**

**Runo-ok nos vemos alla, chau!**

**Alice- chau runo!**

**Alice le aviso a la mamá y se dirigio al parque que no estaba muy lejos porcierto, pero en el camino se choco con algo o mas bien con alguien.**

**Alice- lo siento no me fijaba por donde. . .-pero no pudo terminar porque se quedo embobada con los ojos de cierto pelinegro, cuando reacciono dijo- iva…**

**Chico- No te preocupes fue mi culpa por no haber mirado por donde caminaba- dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse- soy shun y tu?**

**Alice- un placer me llamo Alice-dijo todavia perdida en los ojos del chico.**

**Shun- bueno alice debo irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo regalandole una imperceptible sonrisa.**

**Alice- si adios!- mientras veia que el chico se iva, en ese momento recordo algo- Eii!- grito esta desesperada-**

**Shun- si? te pasa algo?-**

**Alice- no digo.. si, estoy perdida- contesto esta ruborizada-**

**Shun- perdida?-**

**Alice- si, veras yo llegue ayer aquí y quede en encontrarme en la plaza 231, sabes donde queda?**

**Shun- si, queda como a 10 minutos caminando, quieres que te acompañe?-**

**Alice- no hace falta, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer, solo dime para que lado tengo que ir y luego pedire indicaciones-**

**Shun- mm… no, no tengo nada que hacer, enserio, dejame que te acompañe-**

**Alice- bueno esta bien- acto seguido se dirigieron al parque, en el camino fueron hablando de cosas como a que escuela iva shun o sobre el viaje de alice, luego llegaron al parque y se despidieron-**

**Alice- gracias por acompañarme shun-**

**Shun- de nada, bueno espero que nos veamos algun otro dia!, ah y porcierto.. vivo cerca de tu casa asique no creo que sea coincidencia que nos volvamos a encontrar…-**

**Alice- A que bueno! Si ojala que nos volvamso a ver!, chau!- saludandolo con la mano en forma de despedida-**

**Shun POV (punto de vista)**

**Estaba caminando tranquilo dirigiendome a mi casa cuando de repente se me viene a la mente aquella chica que por cierto se me hacia muy familiar. Asi estuve todo el dia pensando en la pelirroja que me atormentaba a cada minuto…. Sin embargo decidi no prestarle mas atencion y dirigirme al cuarto donde retomaria mi entrenamiento.**

**Alice POV**

**Me quede pensando mucho en ese chico, como dijo que se llamaba.. a sii Shun!, esos ojos color ambar... ¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO SI RECIEN LO CONOZCO!.. Bueno decidi no pensar mas en aquel chico,(aunque era imposible), y dirigirme en donde estaba runo.**

**Runo- Alice cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Por que tardaste tanto?- le preguntaba runo intrigada-**

**Alice- Runo! Pero si solo fueron 2 años! Aparte nos veiamos por la camara de nuestras computadoras- dijo abrazandola- siento el retraso es que cuando venia me choque con un chico y bueno me entretuve- dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada-**

**Runo- mm… si con el chico de pelo negro no?**

**Alice- si! nos viste no?-**

**Runo- sisi.. y creo que lo conozco**

**Alice- mm.. pues se llama Shun pero…- decia alice pensatiba-**

**Runo- pero que?-**

**Alice- pero tenia una mirada triste y estaba serio.. Su mirada expresaba odio y rencor - dijo alice algo apenada-**

**Runo- oh por dios alice! Te chocaste con shun kazami!- dijo la peliazul feliz-**

**Alice- Shun kazami?.. Pero como..- pero esta no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por runo-**

**Runo- lo se porque el va a la misma escuela que yo!-dijo esta feliiz- y a la que porcierto iras tu tambien!-**

**Alice- Al parecer lo voy a volver a ver- decia esta regalandole una sonrisa a la peliazul-**

**Runo- Si! y nose cuentame del viaje, como fue tranquilo, aburrido.. dime!- decia la peliazul impaciente-**

**Y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde hablando de un monton de cosas… Luego se despidieron y fueron cada una a su casa, ya que al otro dia era lunes y tendrian que ir al colegio.**

**AL OTRO DIA..**

**Shun POV**

**Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, dentro de 1 hora tenia que ir al colegio, me levante, me bañe, y me prepare el desayuno, luego me diriji hacia la escuela, ahí fue cuando la vi otra vez. La chica que me habia quitado el sueño todo este tiempo estaba sentada, apoyada contra un arbol, con la mirada perdida en algun punto del parque. Me di cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa ya que era su primer dia y todos la miraban con cara rara como diciendo- y esta quien es?-o-que se cree que por ser linda puede tener amigos?- en eso yo me diriji hacia donde ella estaba y me sente al lado de ella.**

**Shun- hola-**

**Alice- eh? Ah hola!- dijo regalandole una sonrisa-shun verdad?**

**Shun- si, te asuste?- pregunte algo serio-**

**Alice- algo, que haces aquí?- le pregunte ya que todas me miraban con cara de odio-**

**Shun- mm... te vi sola y note que estabas algo nerviosa por el hecho de ser "la nueva" como todos dicen-**

**Alice- ah... Se nota mucho?-dijo alice algo apenda-**

**Shun- y... de mi punto de vista si, pero ya que conoces a alguien, osea a mi, quieres que te muestre la escuela?-**

**Alice- si esta bien- djo regalandole otra de sus sonrisas que hacian que el pelinegro se sintiera de una forma muy... extraña?-**

**Cuando shun le termino de mostrar la última parte de la escuela, toco la campana que anunciaba la entrada a claces.**

**Profesora- alumnos, hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, Alice Gehabich, pase señorita-**

**Cuando alice entro al salon, todos los chicos se quedaron embobados con ella, cosa que hizo que alice se ruborisara un poco.**

**Profesora- Tome asiento señorita gehabich, sientece por alli,-dijo esta señalando el lugar junto a shun- si es que el señor no tiene ningun problema- dicho esto el pelinegro respondio con una mueca diciendo que no- Bueno sientence entonces-**

**Alice rapidamemnte tomo asiento y comenzo la clase.**

**Ella sentia como el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como esto se estaba poniendo incomodo (almenos para ella) decidio hablar.**

**Alice- tu conoces a runo misaki, no?**

**Shun- si, como sabes?- pregunto algo serio-**

**Alice- Pues porque ella es mi mejor amiga, y me hablo de ti-**

**Shun- a si?, y que te dijo?-**

**Alice- que eres el chico mas popular del colegio y que todas las chicas estan detrás de ti- haciendo una pequeña ricita-**

**Shun- a si? al parecer no soy el unico- dijo el pelinegro-**

**Alice- q- que quieres decir?- dijo tartamudeando-**

**Shun- que desde que llegue eh notado como los chicos no dejan de babear por ti- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica-**

**Alice- a si? yo sin embargo recibi miradas de odio y mucho, por tus fans..-**

**Shun- no creo que hayas recibido tantas como yo recibi de los tuyos-**

**Alice- jaj entonces creo que estamos a mano- regalandole una sonrisa-**

**Shun- en el receso te presentare a unos amigos-**

**Alice- ok- dicho esto finalizo la conversacion..**

**En el receso…**

**Shun- alice te los presento, estos son: Dan, Ace, y Julie -**

**Alice- Un gusto en conocerlos chicos-**

**Dan- no el gusto es de nosotros-**

**En eso llega runo..**

**Runo- alice! Que mal que no nos pusieron en el mismo salon-**

**Alice- runo! Si que mal-**

**Runo- seguro que no conoces a nadie de tu salon-**

**Alice- de echo.. si conozco a alguien-**

**Runo- a si? y a quien?- pregunto esta intrigada-**

**Alice-pues… a shun-dijo esta sonrojada-**

**Shun- si asi es, la conoci ayer-**

**Dan- a si? que bueno chicos, me gustaria escuchar la historia pero tengo hambre!- dijo este agarrandose la pansa-**

**Runo- ai dan no molestes!- y dicho esto le pego en la cabeza-**

**Dan- no hacia falta la agrecion runo!- decia este mientras se acariciaba la cabeza-**

**Runo- pues fijate que contigo si!-grito runo enfadada-**

**Ace- ya chicos, no peleen!- interponiendoce entre estos dos-**

**Julie- si chicos ace tiene razon-dijo apoyando al ojiverde- aparte dan mira el golpe que te quedo en la cabeza por culpa de la marimacho de runo!- haciendo enojar a runo-**

**Runo-a quien llamas marimacho! Coqueta-dijo runo enojada-**

**Julie- a ti que acaso no te das cuenta?, y no soy coqueta!-**

**Y asi se armo otra discusión de julie y runo…**

**Mientras tanto una voz detrás de alice hizo que esta le agarrara un escalofrio que recorrio todo su cuerpo y que reconoceria en cualquier lado. Ante esto alice se puso palida y empezo a temblar cosa que no fue desapersivida por el pelinegro…**

**Shun POV**

**Note como alice se puso palida y comenzo a temblar, en eso no pude aguantar y preguntarle que le pasaba-**

**Shun- alice te encuentras bien?- pregunte algo preocupado-**

**Alice- sisi estoy bien- dijo no muy convencida- no me pasa nada- dijo paa que este se calmara-**

**Shun-mm.. Segura? Estas algo palida y estas temblando- pregunto preocupado-**

**Alice- sisi de verdad, estoy bien-dijo regalandole una sonrisa-**

**Shadow- Hola alice, cuanto tiempo sin vernos..- dijo este haciendo que la pelirroja se paralizara- te sientes bien?-dijo desafiandola y acercandoce cada ves mas a la pelirroja-**

**Alice- sisi, no te acerques porfavor-dijo esta un poco asustada-**

**Shadow- tranquila, solo vine a reclamar lo que es mio-dicho esto shadow le agarro los brazos con mucha fuerza para que esta no se pudiera soltar y llevandola practicamente a arrastras del lugar-**

**Alice- que haces, sueltame-**

**Dan- Oye sueltala, quien te crees que eres para llevartela asi?- dijo este enojado-**

**Shun- shadow! Sueltala!- dijo este en un tono no muy agradable-**

**Shadow- a si y quienes me van a obligar?el patetico ninja y sus amigos? Jaja, no me hagan reir- dijo este en un tono desafiante-**

**Shun- si nosotros, tenes algun problema?-dijo desafiandolo-**

**Alice-sueltame!-**

**Shadow- cayate! Luego tendras oportunidad de hablar..- dicho esto le dio un golpe que hizo que le sangrara el labio-**

**Acto seguido el pelinegro no pudo creer la facilidad que tuvo para maltratar a la pelirroja, esto molesto mucho al chico y hizo que shun, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, puediera noquear a shadow dejandolo inconciente en el suelo.**

**Shun- alice te encuentras bien?, - a lo que la chica respondio-**

**Alice- si, ire a la enfermeria a que me curen el labio-**

**Runo- yo te acompaño-**

**Alice- bien, gracias runo-**

**En la enfermeria…**

**Runo- quien era ese tipo-**

**Alice- era mi ex, te acuerdas que yo te conte que estba de novia? Bueno era el, cuando terminamos el me juro que yo iva a volver con el si o si, aunque fuese por la fuerza- dijo esta algo apenada por lo sucedido- oh runo perdoname por haber echo el escandalo que hice-**

**Runo- tranquila alice, lo unico que hiciste fue defenderte de ese tipo- decia esta tratando de animarla- ademas tuviste suerte!**

**Alice- por que?- dijo esta algo confundida-**

**Runo- por que justo estaba shun alli!- le decia esta feliz de la vida-**

**Alice- y eso que tiene que ver?-**

**Runo- que el es un ninja y tiene fuerza y te defendio!**

**Alice- y eso que tiene que ver? Dan tambien me defendio-**

**Runo- si pero es raro que shun, el chico frio y serio de quien todas las chicas de esta escuela estan enamoradas, te haya defendido de la manera en que lo hiso-**

**Alice- y eso que, de seguro defiende a muchas chicas de ese modo-**

**Runo- no alice no entiendes?, primero que shun sale a defender a una chica pero no al punto de noquear al "acosador" por asi decirlo, y segundo creo que tu le agradas y bastante-**

**Alice- Runo por dios!, si apenas nos conocemos, como puede agradarle a el, una chica como yo, si según tu es un chico serio y frio-**

**Runo- si lo se, pero de algun modo lograste llamar su atencion, por ahí me equivoque o por ahí no-**

**Alice- ya runo! Basta, seguro que te equivocas- en eso llega la enfermera y le cura el labio a alice-**

**Enfermera- Bueno niña ya puedes irte-**

**Alice- gracias- dijo esta haciendo una reverencia-**

**En el salon..**

**Shun- y como esta tu boca?-**

**Alice- q-que- dices?-dijo esta roja por el comentario del pelinegro-**

**Shun- digo, el golpe que te dio ese idiota en la boca, como estas?-**

**Alice- ah.. bien, no fue nada-**

**Shun- como que no fue nada? Si hizo que te sangrara-**

**Alice- sisi, pero ya me curo la enfermera-**

**Shun- ah bueno-**

**Profesor- alumnos silencio-**

**Shun y Alice- si profesor-**

**Mientras tanto, Dan y runo estaban hablando en el otro salon en el que se sentaban juntos tambien (en este colegio , se sientan una chica y un chico).**

**Runo- aii te juro que no puedo creer como es que ese tipo le pego a alice sin importarle nada-**

**Dan- calmate runo, alice ya esta bien- dijo este regalandole una sonrisa a la peliazu- ademas no creo que vuelva a molestar otra ves despues de que shun lo noqueara-**

**Runo- si.. tienes razon.. pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados despues de lo que ese tipo le hizo a alice, yo me voy a vengar-**

**Dan- runo.. tu no haras nada-dijo dan serio-**

**Runo- porque no?- pregunto esta un tanto intrigada y sorprendida-**

**Dan-por que yo no dejare que te pase lo mismo que a alice- dijo este mirandola serio- y si ese tipo viene y te secuetra o algo peor? No,no-**

**Runo- ers un chiquilin dan!, no me pasara nada! Aparte yo se defenderme!-**

**Dan- si, de uno solo, pero si vienen de a 3 o de a 4 tipo sy te secuestran, no me quiero imaginar las cosas que te podria hacer-**

**Runo- Dan!- grito esta cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas que decia su "amigo" y con la intencion que las decia-**

**Dan- no estoy diciendo nada raro runo! Lo unico que te digo es que te cuides! Y que no cometas ninguna estupides- dicho esto el pelicafe se dio vuelta como terminando la conversacion, ya que sabia que su amiga era muy orgullosa y hablarle seria lo mismo que si le hablara a una pared-**

**A la salida de la escuela..**

**Julie- Blii dale!.. por favor quiero que nos veamos hoyy!- decia en forma de suplica-**

**Billi- bueno esta bien, en el parque a las 8 esta bn?-**

**Julie-aii sii!- mientras se le tiraba encima y lop abrasaba-**

**En otra parte de la escuela..**

**Shadow- esa hica es muy dificil.. y me vengare de su amiguito haciendolo que sufra de la peor manera.. pero tengo que encontrar su punto devil..**

**Klaus- mm… tendra que vijilarlo-**

**Shadow- si.. por eso tu lo vijilaras-decia este- pero ten cuidado que el ninja es muy astuo y no tarda en darse cuenta-**

**Klaus- si shadow, sere lo mas sigiloso que pueda-**

**Shadow- más te vale…**

**Luego sono la campana para que todos salieran y se vallan a sus casas. En eso shun se ofrecio a acompañar a alice a la de ella ya que vivian cerca-**

**Camino a casa.. el viaje estaba callado.. hasta que shun hablo-**

**Shun- te duele?- mientras veia como alice se acariciaba la lastimadura de la boca-**

**Alice-un poco-**

**Shun-grr, ese idiota de shaadow –dijo apretando los puños-**

**Alice- ya no importa- decia algo apenada**

**Shun- claro que importa, alice necesito que me cuentes porque ese tipo vino y hizo lo que hizo-**

**Alice- bueno.. yo…- la chica dudaba en contarle a su compañero pero habia algo en el que hacia q esta se sintiera segura y confiara- el era mi novio el año pasado y yo corte con el por que el solo me utilizaba para mostrarse ante sus amigo y me maltrataba y me hacia quedar mal delante de todo el mundo..-**

**En eso, para un auto delante de ellos y baja un hombre de pelo rubio y unos lentes azules que le tapaba casi toda la cara, con unos tipos mas grandotes atrás. En eso intentan agarrar a alice para subirla al auto mientras decia- valla valla, shadow no se equivoco, eres enceiro hermosa- pero shun no los dejo y les empezo a pegar para que la soltaran. Cuando pudo liberarse de todos los tipo epezo a corre llevandose a alice de alli.**

**Cuando shun se dio cuenta que ya no los perseguian pararon y se sentaron bajo un arbol, luego empezaron a hablar de cosas como por ejemplo, como les va en el colegio o de sus familias. Luego se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y se fueron a sus casas. Shun acompaño a alice a su casa y luego se fue tranquilo a la suya, o no tan tranquilo… el no paraba de pensar en ese tal shadow y las cosas que hacia para obligar q la pelirroja vuelva con el. Despues de tanto pensar, se dio cuenta que shadow no iva a parar hasta conseguir lo que el queria y se prometio a si mismo que el la iva a cuidar de ese tipo, obviamente sin que la chica se de cuenta.**

**En casa de alice…**

**Alice PDV**

**Shun me acompaño a mi casa, y luego se fue a la suya. Todabia no peuedo entender cuando es que shadow se obseciono tanto conmigo. Por suerte estaba shun alli. Sera verdad lo que dijo runo?, sera que shun me quiere?, no eso no puede ser. No creo que alguien como el, quiera a alguien como yo… Bueno no importa, me bañare y me ire a dormir. Mañana sera un nuevo dia.**

**Shun PDV**

**Llegue a mi casa. Obviamente sabia que mia buelo me regañaria por llegar tarde, pero me sorprendio cuando no lo escuche nisiquiera acercarse a mi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dos, shadow regresa alice y shun.

Por si no les dije, ya era de noche (eran eso de las 7 o 8) cuando shun acompaño a alice a la casa. Bueno en fin, espero que les guste y aca les dejo el otro capitulo. Bye.

_Me sorprendi cuando no lo escuhe nisiquiera acercarse a mi..___en eso fui a buscarlo. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que encontre una carta que decia "_shun, me fui a jugar pocker. Por hai vuelva tarde como por ahí no. Te deje la comida en la heladera. Solo calentala en el microondas y listo."_

Hay ese viejo. Sera mejor que coma y que me valla a dormir.

Al dia siguiente…

Alice PDV

Veo que eran las 7:10 hs. Me sobresalte cuando vi la hora- hay noo llego tarde- dije y me cambien en seguida, me lave los dientes y la cara. Luego me cambie y sali corriendo hacia el colegio. Nisiqueira me di un tiempo para agarrar una tostada de la mesa. – adios abuelo!- le dije mientras lo saludaba con la mano. Cuando Sali, me fui corriendo a la escuela. Estaba tan preocupada porque llegaba tarde que no me fijaba por donde iva hasta que choque con alguien…

Shun PDV

Eran las 5:30. Como siempre me levante temprano y me diriji al techo de mi habitacion, no sin antes comprovar que mi abuelo alla llegado. Cuando vi que estaba profundamente dormido me diriji al techo de mi habitacion. Ahí me quede un rato mirando el amanecer y hablando con skyress. Cuando me di cuenta que eran las 5:55 hs me cambie, me lave la cara y los dientes y me ate el pelo como siempre. Luego desayune, mire la hora y marcaba las 6:25. Sali de mi casa para dirijirme a la escuela, tranquilo. No me importaba si llegaba tarde. Igual eso no me preocupaba, iva con tiempo. Estaba caminando, perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que siento algo duro que golpea conmigo. Gracias a mis reflejos, puede notar que ese "algo" se estaba callendo pero por suerte lo atrape a tiempo. Luego noto que no era algo, era alguien.

Alice PDV

Cuando choco, siento que me estoy por caer. Por suerte ese alguien me atrapo. Yo solo alcance a desirle un simple "gracias". Cuando levante la cabeza para ver quien era, me encuentro con shun. Obviamente me puse roja cuando me di cuenta de cómo estabamos. El me estaba tomando de la cintura y yo tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Shun PDV

Luego de que atrapo a ese alguien, lo veo y me doy cuenta que es alice.

Alice- Gracias shun- la escuche decir.

Shun- que? Ah… de… nada- decia yo mientras la soltaba- por que ivas tan apurada?

Alice- porque llegamos tarde al colegio- decia esta mientras volvia a correr-

Shun- que? no espera- mientras tartaba de alcanzarla. Obviamente la alcance ya que yo era mucho más rapido- no llegamos tarde-le decia mientras la agarraba del brazo para que pare-

Alice- si que llegamos trade, no ves la hora que es?-

Shun- si, ya vi, son las 6:45, y entramos a las 7:30-

Alice- que?, pero si yo cuando Sali de mi casa vi que eran las 7:10-decia pensando- hay no… me olvide que mi reloj estaba adelantado-

Shun- jaja, te levantaste rapido no?-decia este bromeando-

Alice- creo que si, ajaj, y tu que haces aca temprano?-

Shun- yo siempre vengo a esta hora, no me gusta llegar cuando estan todos-

Alice- ya veo…mm... bueno, ya que tenemos casi una hora para llegar, que te parece si bamos un rato a la plaza?-

Shun- si, bamos-

Cuando llegaron a la plaza se sentarone n unos de los bancos. Luego de un rato de charlar se dirijieron a la escuela.

Cuando entraron cada uno se dirijio a sus respectibas aulas. Las horas se pasaron re lentas, hasta que por fin toco la campana para ir al receso. En eso, bienen las chicas…

Julie- alice bienes con nosotras a la cafeteria?-

Alice- si chicas ahora las alcanzo, tengo que guardar algunas cosas en mi casillero-

Runo- ok, bamos a estar en la mesa del medio-

Alice- ok.

Ene so alice se dirije a su casillero y se encuentra con shadow…

Shadow- alice… nos volvemos a encontrar- decia este acercandose a alice-

Alice- si, para mi mala suerte nos volvemos a encontrar, alejate- decia esta mientras caminaba para atrás-

Shadow- no.. no creo que sea mala suerte… yo solo creo que es coincidencia- acercandoce cada vez mas..

Alice- no.. en eso te equivocas, nos encontramos porque tu me seguiste-

Shadow- si, eso puede ser otra opcion… pero te segui porque vine a reclamar lo que es mio..- mientras la arrinconaba contra el casillero e intentaba besarla-

Alice- que haces, ALEJATE- decia esta, como este no le hacia caso, alice le pego una patada y salio corriendo-

Shadow- maldita perra, ven aquí-mientras la perseguia. Pero este la atrapo ya que tomo ventaja por que esta se habia tropezado- te tengo. Como te atreviste a pegarme, ahora vas a pagar por lo que hiciste- mientras la tomaba del pelo y la arrastraba hasta el baño. En eso alice empieza a gritar. Esta le pega otra vez y sale corriendo una vez mas intentando escapar (pero esta vez no se tropeso). En eso se choca con runo, y le pide que porfavor la ayude. Entonces las dos empiezan a correr. Cuando shadow las ve piensa "mejor,1 chica para mi y la pelia azul para spectra". En eso, lo llama a spectra y le dice que lo ayude para atraparla a las dos. Estos idean un plan que es que uno valla por un lado y el otro por el otro. Y dicho y echo. Estos acorralaron a als dos chicas sin darle la posibilidad de escapar y shadow agarra a alice y spectra a runo. Estas empiezan a gritar desesperadas.

Cerca de alli…

Dan y shun ivan hablando de que dan reprueba todas las materias…

Shun- dan, tu repruevas todo porque ni siquiera abres el libro. Nisiquiera sabes de que materia es la prueba que te tomaron-

Dan- en primer lugar si estudio, bueno algunas veces y en segunda yo…- en esto dan para de hablar porque escucha gritos- shun escuchas eso?

Shun- no, de seguro es tu imaginacion-

Dan- nono, escucho gritos y creo que son de… RUNO Y ALICE!-

Shun- QUE? Hay no, shadow- mientras salia corriendo- ven dan, sigueme.

Cuando llegaron a los casilleros vieron a shadow y a spectra queriendo abusar de ellas…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "shadow regresa"

_Shun- QUE? Hay no, shadow- mientras salia corriendo- ven dan, siguemeCuando llegaron a los casilleros vieron a shadow y a spectra queriendo abusar de ellas_.

En eso shun y dan se acercan a estos y los agarran para que dejaran de abusar de ellas.

Shun-ey imbecil, que crees que haces?- decia este mientras lo empujaba para que suelte a la pelirroja-

Shadow- que no ves? RECUPERANDOLA!-

Shun- recuperandola?, ja no me hagas reir, esa es una forma estupida de recuperar a una mujer- decia cada vez mas enojado y conteniendoce las ganas de no agarrarlo y empezarle a pegar-

Shadow- para ti sera una forma estupida, para mi no- decia acercandoce otra vez a la chica-

Shun- ALEJATE DE ELLA!- cuando dijo esto, shun le pego a shadow para luego noquearlo y dejarlo inconciente en el piso- ALICE!- grito desesperado mientras veia que la chica habia perdido el conocimiento y estaba tirada en el suelo inconciente- alice reacciona porfavor..-

Mientras tanto con spectra..

Dan- SPECTRA!-grito este por lo que le estaba haciendo (o trataba de hacerle) a la chica. Cuando dijo esto le empezo a pegar de una forma muy pero MUY fea, hasta que lo dejo inconciente en el piso, luego de esto se dirijio con runo-

Dan-Runo! Te hizo daño?-mientras veia que esta lloraba-

Runo- yo.. yo no se quien era, yo no se de donde salio, nisiquiera lo conozco-decia esta en arrodillada en el piso mientras lloraba y temblaba por lo que habia ocurrido hace un momento-

Dan- runo.. tranquilizate… ya paso, ahora estoy yo aca para cuidarte, ven bamos a la enfermeria para que te revisen- decia este mientras la abrazaba-

Runo-si- decia un poco mas tranquila pero seguia asustada y temblando. De camino a la enfermeria, runo ve a alice inconciente y shun cargandola, en esto la chica se asusta mas (por alice)- alice!-dijo esta tratando de zafarce del agarre de dan- sueltame dan, porfavor.. ALICE!-

Dan- runo tranquilizate- mientras se dirijia a donde estaban ellos- shun, que.. que paso?- un poco intrigado por como estaba su compañera-

Shun- no se.. cuando me di vuelta la vi inconciente, *enfadado* ese shadow, me las va a pagar, no se lo que le abra echo ademas de querer abusar de ella..-

Dan- shun, yo creo que las devemos llevar a la enfermeria.. no sabemos lo que les hicieron-

Shun- si, bamos-

En la enfermeria…

La enfermera ya las reviso a las dos.

Enfermera- por suerte no les llegaron a hacer nada. Respecto a la pelirroja.. yo creo que se desmallo devido al mal momento que paso. Pero tranquilo, ella despertara en un rato-le decia a shun- sera mejor que las chicas se queden un rato mas aca para descansar. No creo que despues de lo que pasaron quieran salir. Al menos no por ahora.

Shun- esta bien, nos podemos quedar?-

Enfermera- si.. lo unico que te pido es que cuando despierte la pelirroja, le pongas un paño con agua bien fria en la cabeza. No sabemos si se golpeo o no, pero es para prevenir.

Shun- de acuerdo-

Enfermera- yo me tengo que ir ahora. Como minimo tardare 2 hs o mas. Por eso te dije lo del paño en la cabeza.

Shun- si, esta bien. Entonces cuando ellas se sientan mas seguras, pueden irse?

Enfermera- si, pero solo si ellas lo desean-

Dan- esta bien, quedese tranquila, nosotros las cuidamos-

Enfermera- bien, yo me voy.

Dan y shun- hasta luego-

Mientras tanto shun esperaba a que alice despertara y dan estaba tratando de que la peliazul se distrajera anque sea por un momento, de lo que tuvo que pasar.( ya se que es imposible, pero bueno, el hace lo que puede... :D).

En eso alice despierta..

Shun- alice!, como estas?-

Alice- yo.. no se.. donde estoy?-

Shun- estas en la enfermeria, te desmallaste despues de que ese estupido de shadow te hizo lo que te hizo- decia mientras agarraba los paños frios y se los ponia en la cabeza alice-te duele algo?-

Alice-la cabeza.., un poco-

Shun- bueno la enfermera nos dijo que ustedes se podian ir de aca cuando se sintieran mejor o tengan ganas de irse-

Alice- si, igual por ahora me quiero quedar aca.. y.. runo?, ella estaba conmigo.. –

Shun- tranquila.. ella esta igual que vos, no inconciente pero esta en tu mismo estado-

Alice- quiero ir con ella-

Shun- no.. espera un rato, estas devil como para hacer algun movimiento-

Alice- no, yo estoy bien, mira- esta intento pararce, pero se callo al primer intento. Para su suerte, shun estaba al lado y la atrapo justo a tiempo-

Shun- ves? te dije-

Esta solo se quedo callada…

Mientras tanto.. con dan.

Runo- dan, alice como esta?-

Dan- ella esta mejor.. ya desperto, peor esta igual que vos-

Runo- YA DESPERTO?- cuando dijo esto, runo salio corriendo para donde se encontraba la pelirroja (la enfermeria es bastante grande)-

Dan- espera runo! No corras, no estas en condiciones-

Cuando runo llego a donde estaba alice, la abrazo fuertemente.

Runo- alice!, estas bien?-

Alice- si runo, vos como estas?-

Runo- mejor, creo-

Alice- gracias chicos por todo-

Shun- de nada-

Dan- pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten-en eso shun lo interrumpio-

Shun- y mas en cosas como estas-

En eso, alice y runo bajaron la mirada en forma de disculpas.

Shun- no pasa nada, saben que?, las invitamos a tomar un helado, siempre y cuando se sientan mejor-

Runo/ Alice- si, esta bien-

Dan- bueno entonces que esperamos?-

Shun- dan.. eh.. ahora no.. todabia no estan lo suficientemente bien..-

Dan- bueno tienes razon, pero la enfermera dijo que si ellas querian se podian ir-

Shun- en ese caso.. quieren salir de aca?-

Alice/runo- si-

Dan- bueno.. entonces bamos..- (cuando shadow y spectra quisieron abusar de ellas, ya era casi la hora de irse. Le faltaba una clace de media hora).

Cuando salieron se dirijeron a una heladeria. Luego se despidieron y shun acompaño a alice a su casa y dan a runo…

**Que pasara en el camino a las casas de las chicas?, averiguenlo en el otro cap! Beso!...**


	4. Chapter 4

De camino a casa de runo…

Dan- runo.. encerio estas mejor?-

Runo- si.. masomenos.. la verdad.. no me va a ser facil superar lo que tuve que vivir hoy- decia un poco apenada-

Dan-lo se..y te entiendo.. pero juntos lo bamos a superar, vas a ver, todo esto va a pasar-

Runo- gracias dan… pero.. como voy a hacer con mis papas?-

Dan- si vos queres decirles, decile. Ahora si vos no estas segura de hablar de eso con tus padres, no les digas nada. Igual vas a tener a alguien que te va a apollar siempre-

Runo- gracias de nuevo dan… vos siempre estas para mi-

Dan- claro! Como no lo voy a estar. Somos amigos desde la infancia-

Runo- soy una estupida..-

Dan- porque decis eso, no sos ninguna estupida-

Runo- si lo soy. Vos me dijiste que el era un tipo pesado.. y yo no te hice caso-

Dan- runo.. olvidate de eso. Ya paso. Tenes que seguir adelante-

Runo- gracias dan- decia mientras lo abrazaba. En esto dan la abrazo mas fuerte como para no dejarla ir. Luego se separaron-

Dan- runo.. yo te quiero.. y no voy a dejar que te pase nada..-

Runo- yo tambien te queiro dan..- en esto dan la tomo por la cintura y se fue acercando cada vez mas a runo hasta que los dos se unieron en un suave beso-

Camino a casa de alice…

Alice- shun.. gracias por defenderme-

Shun- de nada.. es lo que ubiera echo cualquiera..-

Alice- no.. Creeme que no es lo que ubiera echo cualquiera.. shadow ya habia intentado hacerme esto antes pero me pude escapar, pero nadie se habia acercado a ayudarme-

Shun- shadow ya habia intentado hacerte lo que te hizo?- decia enojado-

Alice- si..- decia un poco triste-

Shun- bueno tranquila.. yo creo que deverias decirle a tus padres-

Alice- no, no.. me daria mucha verguenza.. tu no digas nada.. porfavor- decia esta rogandole-

Shun- no.. no dire nada.. confia en mi..-

Alice- gracias shun-

Shun- de nada-

Luego de esto caminaron un rato mas en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de alice (ahh se pensaron que iva a pasar algo entre estos dos? Ajja)

Alice- gracias por acompañarme..- acto seguido beso al pelinegro en la mejilla-

Shun- de nada- decia ocultando su rubor- hasta luego-

Alice- chau shun-

Al otro dia en el colegio (en la pasrte de los casilleros)

Julie- aii chicas estoy feliz!- decia con su tipica vos chillona-

Runo- se puede saber porque estas tan feliz?-

Julie- a pues porque billy me invito a salir!-

Alice- hay que bueno julie te felicito-

Julie- gracias alice.. tu no eres aguafiestas como runo-

Runo- julie.. yo no soy aguafiestas.. lo que pasa es que no te aguanto cuando gritas asi..-

Julie- entonces si no em aguantas no em hables.. porque yo odio que seas marimacho!-

Runo- QUE ME DIJISTE NIÑA COQUETA?-

Julie- lo que escuchaste marimacho! Y no soy coqueta!-

Alice- chicas basta de pelear.. no pueden pasar un solo dia sin pelearse ustedes dos?-

Julie- alice.. es que ella empezo todo! Porque no puede ver que yo si tengop una cita con quien queria!-

Runo-que tiene que ver tu cita conmigo?-

Julie- todo tiene que ver! Porque vos queres que te invite dan!-

Runo- no hablare de ese tema contigo!-

Alice- chicas.. enserio.. ya basta..-

Runo- esta bien alice..-

Alice- bamos.. ya es hora de entrar al salon..-

Luego de esto, cada una se dirijio a sus respectivos salones. La hora paso rapida y aburrida. Luego se hizo la hora del reseso.

En alguna parte del colegio..

Dan- shun! Shun!- le griatba este mientras corria como un desesperado-

Shun- que- se limito a decir este-

Dan- adivina que-

Shun- que- volvio a decir serio-

Dan- bese a runo-

Shun- valla.. al fin.. ya era hora-

Dan- si.. eso creo.. y que onda tu y alice-

Shun- yo y ella? Nada.. porque?-

Dan- bamos shun.. yo se que te gusta.. y note lo preocupado que estabas cuando shadow le hizo lo que le hizo-

Shun- si.. puede ser.. pero no digas nada..-

Dan- traquilo.. soy una tumba-

Shun- mas te vale..-

Dan- bueno que te parece si bamos con las chicas?-

Shun- ve tu ahora te alcanzo. Ire a dejar unas cosas en mi casillero-

Dan- ok.. –

Cuando shun llego a su casillero, aparecio shadow detrás de el..

Shadow- valla valla.. miren quien esta aquí.. el patetico ninja..-

Shun- que quieres ahora shadow- decia este con un tono que asustaria a cualquiera-

Shadow-mm.. solo queria avisarte que la pelirroja es mia.. asi que si vuelves a meterte en mi camino.. te puede ir mal..-decia este tratando de intimidarlo-

Shun- no te tengo miedo shadow… y are lo que sea para protejerla-

Shadow- mmm.. si puede ser.. pero en cuanto te descuides.. yo voy a aparecer, y puede pasarle algo muy.. pero muy feo..-

Shun- no te atrevas a tocarla, porque al que le pasara algo es a ti!-

Shadow- tranquilo ninja.. todabia no are nada.. asi que disfrutala lo mas que puedas-

Cuando dijo esto, shadow se giro y se fue, dejando a shun mas enojado que nunca. Luego de esto, se dirijio a donde estaban sus amigos. Alice se dio cuenta que shun no estaba bien, pero no sabia si se sentia mal o estaba enojado.

Alice- shun.. te sientes bien?-

Shun-si- contesto cortante. Alice se dio cuenta de que no tenia que preguntarle nada-

Despues de charlar un rato volvieron a sus salones. Las horas pasaron rapidas hasta que llego la hora de irse. Cuando shun vio que alice se iva para su casa, empezo a ir detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta, ya que el sabia que shadow atacaria cuando el menos se lo espere o cuando no este cerca.

En un momento algo le llamo la atencion. El vio que la chica empezo a caminar mas rapido y vio como un tipo empezaba a ir a la par de ella como si la estuviera persiguiendo.

Alice PDV

Yo iva caminando tranquila hasta que siento unos pasos detrás de mi. En eso me giro y veo a un hombre encapuchado que parecia que me estaba siguiendo. Para confirmarlo, empece a caminar mas rapido y si.. el me estaba siguiendo. En eso empiezo a correr para perderlo, hasta que veo un callejon y me escondo ahí. Cuando me queiro asomar para ver si me seguia siento una mano que me toma por la cintura y otra que me tapa la boca y me tira para atrás.

En eso escucho que me dice " yo te suelto pero no grites". Yo solo asenti como pude. Cuando me solto, me gire para ver quien era. Me sormprendi cuando lo vi. Era shun..

Shun PDV

" yo te suelto pero no grites" le dije. Ella solo asintio. Creo que se sorprendio al ver que era yo.

Alice- que haces?- la escuche decir. Creo que estaba molesta por como la agarre-

Shun- tratando de que ese tipo no te encuentre-

Alice- garcias, pero no necesito que me ayudes- decia esta enojada-

Shun- que te pasa? Encima de que te ayudo te enojas?-

Alice- voy a hacer lo mismo que vos. Te voy a ignorar-

Shun- de que estas hablando-

Alice- no te hagas el que no entendes. Hoy me ignoraste todo el dia practicamente. Cada vez que te hacia una pregunta me responias con un "si" o con un "no". Practicamente me esuiqvabas- decia esta enojada y a al vez triste-

Shun- alice… yo.. yo no te queria evadir.- epor este fue interrumpido-

Alice- a no? Sabes que.. no tiene sentido hablar con vos-

Shun- alice.. no quiero pelear contigo-

Alice- pues ya lo hiciste- cuando dijo esto, alice se dio vuelta como para irse, peor shun la agarro y la acorralo contra una de las paredes del callejon, quedando muy cerca de esta-

Shun- hasta que yo no te dia lo que te tengo que decir, vos no te vas a ir de aca-

Alice- que haces, dejame salir shun!- decia un poco nerviosa al estar tan cerca del pelinegro y tratando de ocultar su rubor-

Shun-te ves mas hermosa sorojada- decia este emitiendo una imperceptible sonrisa. Esta solo se quedo callada.

Alice- shun.. encerio.. quiero irme..-

Shun- antes te tengo que decir una cosa… cuidate de shadow.. porfavor..- esto ultimo se lo dijo susurrandole al oido y en forma de suplica. Cuando dijo esto, alice sintio como un escalofrio recorria todo su cuerpo. En eso empezo a llover muy fuerte y hizo que los dos se empaparan.

Shun- ven bamos a mi casa, queda cerca de aquí y de paso te podras cecar-

**bueno espero que les haya gustado! luego subire el proximo cap de "cosas en comun" y el reencuentro. ah y actualicen sus fics.. yo tamien me quede con la intriga de algunos.. :( bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegaron a la casa de shun, este la hizo pasar y le dio una toalla.

Alice- gracias..-decia esta aun un poco sonrojada- y tu vives aca solo?-

Shun- no.. vivo con mi abuelo, pero no esta ahora.. salio hace un mes por temas de trabajo asique por ahora estoy solo en mi casa-

Alice- ahh..-

shun- quieres que te preste ropa?-

Alice-no, no.. no hace falta.. gracias-

Shun- como quieras. Bamos al comedor a tomar algo –

Alice- de acuerdo-

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron en la mesa y shun le ofrecio una taza de café. Estos estuvieron en silencio hasta que shun hablo.

Shun- sigues enojada?-

Alice- no tanto- decia un poco más calmada. En esto, le suena el celular. Se paralizo cuando vio de quien era-

Shun- alice.. te encuentras bien?- pero esta no contestaba. Parecia que habia entrado en shock- alice- volvio a repetir este-

Alice-si.. no te preocupes- mientras cortaba-

Shun-es el no?- esta solo se limito a asentir-

Alice- shun.. tengo miedo.. antes de ayer, el llamo amenazandome y me dijo que al otro dia todo iva a ser diferente y que yo seria de el. Yo no le di importancia. Pero hoy me di cuenta que hablaba encerio despues de hacerme lo que me hizo- decia esta palida-

Shun- alice, no te preocupes. Mientras yo este con vos, no te va a pasar nada. Y tengo mis serias sospechas de que el tipo que te siguio hoy lo mando el-

Alice- si.. yo tambien lo pense..- decia un poco mas calmada-

Ya habian pasado 2 hs desde que alice estaba en la casa de shun.

Shun- alice.. ya pasaron 2hs y no para de llover. No quieres quedarte aca hasta mañana?- (al otro dia era sabado)-

Alice- de acuerdo. Llamare a mi abuelo para que no se preocupe- alice llamo a su abuelo pero no le dijo que se quedaba en lo de shun, porque sabria que no la iva a dejar. Esta le dijo que se quedaria en lo de runo-

Shun- tienes hambre?-

Alice- si.. un poco-

Shun- bueno ahora comeremos-

Alice ayudo a poner la mesa y luego comieron.

Shun- donde quieres dormir?-

Alice- en cualquier lado-

Shun- yo tengo 2 camas asi que puedes dormir en mi cuarto-

Alice- de acuerdo-

Despues de comer se fueron a dormir. Alice se saco la camperita para luego dejar ver una ermosa blusa suelta que le quedaba perfecto. Shun se quedo embobado con esta, pero desviaba la mirada para que no se de cuenta. Luego se acostaron para dormir.

Al otro dia..

Alice PDV

Eran las 6:30. Me gire para ver si shun seguia durmiendo, pero no lo vi. Pense "debe estar abajo en la cocina" y me dirigi al baño. Luego me peine y Sali de ahí. Volvi a la pieza para armar la cama y veo que la puerta estaba cerrada. -"_La abre cerrado yo cuando Sali_"- pense, pero cuando la abri lo vi a shun sin la remera. Me puse roja cuando me di cuenta que el se habia dado vuelta y me vio que yo estaba alli. Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta para luego escuchar que se vuelve a abrir dejando ver a shun (aun no se habia puesto la remera). Este se empezo a reir cuando me vio.

Alice- d-de que te ries?- pregune nerviosa-

Shun- de vos-mientras se segui riendo. En eso me enoje-

Alice- de mi?- pregunte enojada-

Shun- si, no me vas a decir que nunca viste a un chico sin la remera?- mientras volvia a reir-

Alice- y-yo.. ESO NO TE IMPORTA!– le grite casi delatandome y me fui corriendo de ahí. En eso siento que me toma del brazo y me pone contra la pared-

Shun- bamos alice.. solo fue un chiste- me decia acercandose cada vez mas- como ya te dije.. te ves aun mas hermosa sonrojada-

Shun PDV

Me estaba cambiando la remera y la veo a alice que me estaba mirando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo la vi, cerró la puerta rapido. La verdad me dio mucha risa cuando la vi roja de la vergüenza. Se veia tan linda sonrojada que no pude evitar salir sin la remera para ver que hacia. Cuando la vi, no pude contenerme y me empece a reir. Creo que se enojo cuando le dije que me reia de ella. Y obvio quien no se va a enojar cuando se le rien en la cara. Pero no fue intencionalmente y lo que menos queria es que se enoje. Cuando veo que sale corriendo, no pude evitar agarrarla y arrinconarla contra la pared. La verdad me gusto mucho estar cerca de ella.

Shun- bamos alice.. solo fue un chiste- le dije mientras me acercaba mas a ella- como ya te dije te ves aun mas hermosa sonrojada- deseaba tanto esos lavios. El primer dia que la vi me enamore..-

Alice PDV

El se fue acercando cada vez mas a mi y yo cada vez estaba mas roja, hasta que siento que el me besa. Al prinsipio no sabia que hacer.. Nunca antes me habian besado. En ese momento decidi dejarme llevar. Cuando siento que el beso se profundiza, yo tambien lo empiezo a besar y siento que el empieza a jugar con mi cabello y yo hago lo mismo con el de el. En un momento nos separamos por falta de aire. Despues de que nos separamos, nos quedamos mirandonos el uno al otro. Yo estaba perdida en esos ojos que me ipnotisaban. En un momento el hablo.

Shun- alice.. me gustas y mucho- lo escuche decir mientras me volvia a besar-

Alice- a mi tambien me gustas shun- le dije mientras lo abrazaba. El tambien me abarzo y nos quedamos un rato asi.

Shun- alice.. queres ser mi novia?-

Alice- si shun!- le dije feliz. El me volvio a besar. Me quede unas horas mas en la casa de shun. Luego me acompaño a mi casa.

Shun- nos vemos mañana- lo escuche decir, mientras me besaba-

Alice- si- mientras le correspondia el beso-

hasta aca el capitulo! se que es un poco corto.. peor bueno.. aca se los dejo.. y voy a actualizar el "reencuentro" cuando se me ocurra algunas ideas mas! todas las ideas que tengo son para este y para en de cosas en comun ajjaj.. bye!


End file.
